The present invention relates to a mechanism for opening and closing a radiator grille for use on automobiles.
Engine cooling systems on automobiles primarily utilize a cooling liquid or coolant that circulates to cool the engine cylinders, thereby preventing the engine from being overheated during operation. The coolant is heated by the engine cylinders after cooling the engine and then flows to a radiator in which the coolant is cooled by air passing through the radiator. The radiator is covered by a radiator grille which provides a sufficient supply of air to the radiator and prevents the radiator from radiating enough heat particularly when the coolant is overheated, resulting in overheating of the engine cylinders. In order to gain greater heat dissipation at the radiator, it is necessary that the radiator be constructed for fully opening the radiator grille to allow an increased amount of air to be supplied to the radiator. However, the fully opened radiator grille permits an uncontrolled influx of air that tends to cool the coolant excessively, reduce the capability of the car heater especially during the winter, and to increase the coefficient of air resistance while the car is running at high speeds.